


The Winchester Guide to Vacation Planning

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, Improper use of the map table, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean wants a break and he wants Sam to pick their vacation location.With a helping hand of course.This chapter fills my spn kink bingo square for rimming.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Established Wincestiel (Dean/Cas/Sam)
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Winchester Guide to Vacation Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarasaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/gifts).



> This was inspired by this gif that was brought to my attention by Javoc/sarasaurussex in The Cage and I had to do it.   
> Thanks Javoc!

Dean’s eyes followed Sam's ass as his muscular body maneuvered onto the map table. His dick twitched and started to fill out. 

"Is this good?" Sam looked back at Dean, embarrassment colored his cheeks beautifully as Dean palmed his cock hardening in his jeans. 

"I think you can go a little further in, gives more potential coverage then. Don't want your dick picking the ocean, now do we?" Dean frowned and reconsidered. Maybe they did. Cruise might be nice. Maybe not, it’d be their luck to get stuck on one with a zombie outbreak or something. 

Sam rolled his eyes and let a small put upon sigh slip past his lips. Pink still tinged his face but Dean knew he’d made Sam a little more comfortable. 

"Hold on a second, Sammy." Dean grabbed one of his brothers feet, "Let's take these off." 

He made quick work of Sam's boots then patted his firm ass to signal he could move. Dean’s fingers played along his shaft as he watched his brother position himself further on the map. He had no intention of finding relief for himself. This was about Sam, and he could wait until he was able to make Sam happy and get his mind off things. 

The sound of Sam’s zipper reached Dean’s ears as Sam pulled his dick out. Dean stepped forward, thighs pressed to the map table, his cock trapped against it inside the denim, to get a better look. His hand slid from Sam's ankle to his hip, following the line of his leg, enjoying the way Sam’s muscles tensed slightly in anticipation under Dean’s fingers. He dug his fingers in Sam's hip a bit as he pressed his cock more firmly against the table; maybe he would ask Sam to lick his own cum up after they finished, share it with Dean. 

Dean paused a moment with his head cocked, his lips spread slowly into a smirk as his hand moved around Sam and quickly found his cock. Dean wrapped his fingers slowly around Sam’s cock, hanging heavy as it began to fill with blood and thicken, pulsing in Dean’s hand. Dean gave it a nice long stroke; he closed his eyes, savoring the moan that fell from Sam's mouth. Sam's cock grew firm in Dean’s hand as he stroked, hand gliding over the smooth skin as Dean’s own dick ached for attention. He chuckled silently as he thought of ways to get off after this. 

Dean picked up a good rhythm, Sam followed with the sway of his hips, his ass rocked back and forth as he chased the friction from Dean’s hand. A thought slammed into Dean's head so hard he had no breath for the whimper that came with it. He stopped stroking Sam, and he didn’t even bother licking the precome from his hand before tugging Sam's jeans down. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam whined at the loss of Dean’s hand. 

"Take these off or at least far enough down that I can get to your ass,” Dean demanded. 

The look Sam gave over his shoulder, all embarrassment washed away by pleasure, lighting up with realization of what Dean wanted to do. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. We can do that," Sam responded eagerly. 

Dean watched Sam sit up on his knees and pull his pants and boxers down as far as possible before he leaned back on his hands; Dean took over getting them under his knees and pulling them completely off, tossing them behind him. Dean took in Sam’s firm ass as he licked his lips in anticipation. 

He wasted no time, he spread Sam's ass and grinned, "Hello, handsome."

"Dean, don't talk to my--" Sam's complaint was cut off as Dean shoved his face down and started giving big, long licks, with a wide tongue over Sam's hole. 

Dean moved his hands when he heard the telltale sound of flesh moving on flesh. Sam's ass, muscles twitching, fighting between tensing as pleasure rocked through him, and relaxing to enjoy Dean's tongue, pressed against his face. The musky smell enveloped him and the slightly bitter, salty taste played on his tongue as he savored his brother. 

Dean's hand found Sam's cock again, stroking over the wetness left from Sam's hand. His tongue lapped at the rippled feeling of the puckered skin. Sam's body trembled. Dean always prided himself on pleasing those he took to bed, this was no different; if anything it was more important to bring pleasure to his brother. 

Dean’s movements went slower as his fingers played over the veins and tip of Sam’s dick, not really trying to bring pleasure, rather to memorize the shape, size, and weight once more as his eyes were closed. Dean heard Sam groan deeply and could picture his brother’s head hanging down towards the table, his dark hair splayed on top of it, lit up from underneath. Dean pointed his tongue and gently prodded at Sam’s rim asking for entrance with the demanding pressure.

When Sam relaxed to allow Dean’s tongue entrance Dean’s strong hand wrapped around his brother’s dick again and let the sticky wetness slick the way as he stroked with more purpose — after all they were supposed to accomplish something with Sam on all fours on the table, not just so Dean could feast on one of the two finest asses he’s ever had. 

Dean smiled as he heard Sam’s “FUCK” while Dean tongue fucked his hole. His fingers gripped just a little tighter as he felt the tell tale sign of Sam’s cock getting slightly bigger and just a bit harder. On the next upstroke Dean shoved his whole tongue as far as he could inside Sam, scraping the sensitive area around his hole with his teeth as he twisted his wrist on the upstroke, thumb resting with pressure on the underside of the head. 

Dean stilled his hand, letting his fingers give gentle pulsing pressure as Sam’s barely audible moans filled Dean’s ears. The soft sounds of Sam’s come splattering on the map table had Dean smiling again; this time he pulled slowly out of Sam with small kitten licks. Dean’s fingers eased their grip, barely touching as they slowly pulled a shudder from Sam’s large frame, barely holding himself up, as his overstimulated dick spurt one last drop. 

Dean gripped Sam’s hips securely and pulled Sam backwards with him, helping to ease him from the table onto one of the chairs. Dean didn’t bother covering Sammy up before straddling his legs and kissing him deeply. 

“I love the way you look after I have my tongue in your ass.” Dean smirked as he pulled back. 

“Ugh, don’t be gross, Dean.” Sam pulled back, with nowhere to escape. 

Dean leaned back in and kissed him softly on the lips in apology. Sam responded by sliding his hands up Dean’s body to cradle his face, fingers hooked behind his ears and thumbs slowly rubbing over his cheekbones as his tongue snaked out and licked up the wetness there. Dean groaned and rutted his ignored cock against Sam’s softened one. 

Sam’s hiss of pain brought Dean back to himself and he stood quickly, not wanting to hurt Sam. 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Sam smiled up at him in amusement. 

“I just... want to check to see where we will be going,” Dean responded. He adjusted his dick as he turned around to observe the map table. 

“Huh, looks like we better pack some swimsuits and sunscreen.” 

Dean heard Sam’s chuckle behind him causing his lips to tilt into a smile. He leaned over the table before looking over at the stacks to the side, a thought pulling at the edges of his mind. Dean turned and leaned over to kiss Sam softly. 

“You need anything?” Dean’s desire to care for the ones he loved would never stop. Sam’s amused smile reassured him that it wasn’t an imposition. 

“Nah, I’m good. Gonna catch my breath.” Sam cocked a brow at Dean. “You want me to?” Sam gestured to Dean’s still very hard denim trapped dick. 

“Thanks, but I’m gonna go let Cas know about the plans.” Dean winked at Sam and felt warmth spread through him at the grin Sam offered him before pulling him down and kissing him while gently teasing his cock. 

Breathless, Dean stood up and tore himself from Sam’s stare to go find their angel. 


End file.
